Zorthenport
Introduction Zorthenport, Also known mostly as Villain The First is the main protagonist of Scratch. He was the administrator of cartoon worlds, game worlds, story worlds and movie worlds, president of Austzorth Public, and the leader of the Alien Human Containment Bionic Military. He was also the true ruler of the observable universe. He had been planning new pure evil plans lately for years to make Earth into a alien exoplanet called Zorth-15a full of alien life. And he was the most colossal titan in the world. It was his titan, The Overworld Titan. Zorthenport drastically turned from a intelligent kid to a offensive villainous dictator because of how obsessively smart of his power is. Zorthenport is colossally old at the total age of 114. He's completely genocidal and pure evil, Because he was an terrorist causing treason to other universes for his security of extraterrestrial life and his evil organization, Trying to make humanity extinct so Earth will be his alien exoplanet called Zorth-15a. Zorthenport was also an Titan Shifter that started him going to his time machine and traveled way back to the year 854, He took the titan serum and instantly injected himself. And he was turned into a Pure Titan. His titan ran to Reiner Braun and ate him with a violent chomp, stealing the Armored Titan power. Zorthenport is also the leader of the The Fuckzeros. Zorthenport is such a unkillable god because he is a zorth, And Zorthes cannot die. He is a omnipresent villain that can destroy any world that he is a master of, Even a universe or the whole multiverse. Zorthenport was known as being a communist offending wars and battles with his strong powers, abilities and weapons to defeat a enemies behind in Siberia. People around the world were colossally scared of him because they cannot kill Zorthenport and how strong he is, Even aliens on other worlds of the observable universe were scared of him too. Zorthenport later than killed more than quadrillion people, animals, creatures and aliens upon his complete monstrous plans and missions. Zorthenport's most evil action that he will do is to stop heroism. Also, He has needs to defeat Eren Yeager and his friends and allies. Appearance Zorth Zorthenport is 300 centimeters tall zorth that wears red armor, black sleeves, purple bow tie, black pants with metal shoes, And black hair. His mouth has big teeth and it's very non-lipped, He also has black eyes with white pupils. Overworld Titan Zorthenport's titan is a zorth titan bigger than the Colossus Titan and Rod Reiss's Titan ranging to 1940 kilometers. His titan form is very distinguishing, resembling as the Armored Titan but in zorth titan form. With green-armored marks around his titan form, Yet Zorthenport's titan does not have skin but with the green-armored marks around it, His titan form also has rare white eyes looking like it's relaxed or tired. Pure Titan Not very much about Zorthenport's pure titan, But his pure titan form has purple eyes, straight weird teeth and a muscular body. Pyromaniac-Overworld Titan (Phrase 2 Titan) Zorthenport second phrase of his titan form is very disturbing. It has stoned skin with cracked marks with magma hidden inside, holed-eyes with magma dripping out, A unexpected magma-filled skeleton-like nose, A big mouth covered with magma everywhere with stoned straps sticking outside of his messy mouth. outside of his titan form, He has pumping black smoke coming from his back, his back of his head, his legs and his back of his arms. The smoke was very gigantic, It can ruin the environment or the air quality in the world. Inside of his titan form. It's made out of hydrogen, carbon dioxide and fiery gas, causing his titan body temperature sent to 945,145,470° degrees. Also there's a lot of magma flowing above of the stomach, Possibly can vaporize a devoured person in the magma just by it touching it. Biography Zorthenport was born on December 13, 1905, in Jacksonville, Florida. But he wasn't born with any parents at all, Xen chemicals grow and display to create him. He started to be a little alien creature. He homeschooled himself in his home all year until he grows up in Zorthsville (his place) in 1960 when a few aliens bring him there. After a few years later before he arrived in Zorthsville, He became the mayor just because of how intelligent he showed to the citizens. The people introduced his new home in Zorthsville, It was the Zorth Home Tower. Personality Zorthenport is very aggressive, bossy, and a pure evil dictator. He plans very evil plans for his army and his servants to rule the world, Making it into his alien exoplanet called Zorth-15a. And also making humanity extinct and killing a lots of people and getting the DNA from them. He causes malignity upon any hero who is against him, And offensively killing them easily with his powers and weapons, He is very genocidal and arrogant. Declaring on his personality, He caused treason to other universes upon his enemyships of his villainy. He was trying to stop Heroism so he can rule the world without heroes trying to defeat him. His titan powers makes him even more obsessive to his abilities to attack an enemy. For months later, Zorthenport killed Barney Calhoun's best friend, Gordon Freeman with a minigun. That makes Calhoun want to defeat Zorthenport indirectly. Relationships Allies * Orthenport - 1st Friend * Torthenport - 2nd Friend * Dr. Helsing (Carterport Van Helsing) - Doctor And Helper * Alien Human Containment Bionic Military - Military * John Mac - Creator And Doctor * Titans - Controlled servants (as a Titan) * Baldi - Ally * Aliens Of Xen - Servants * Melvin Sneedly - Helper * Nekrozoth - Ally Enemies * Scratch Cat - Archenemy * Windows XD - Archenemy * Humanity - Enemies * Barney Calhoun - Enemy * Jeffy - Former Ally turned Enemy * Gordon Freeman - Attempted Victim * Zombie Laser Redor - Archenemy and Attempted Victim * Dr. Issac Kleiner - Attempted Victim * Mario - Attempted Victim * Bendy - Archenemy and Attempted Victim * Mr. Peterson - Archenemy and Attempted Victim * Sans - Archenemy * Jeff The Killer - Attempted Victim and Killer * Spongebob - Archenemy and Attempted Victim FNAF Group (Part Of Enemies) * Freddy Fazbear - Attempted Victim * Bonnie - Attempted Victim * Foxy - Attempted Victim * Chica - Attempted Victim * Golden Freddy - Killer Trivia * Zorthenport commands all of his people, alien guards, and soldiers when he sees a trespasser. * Zorthenport cannot die of every dangerous thing that happens including weapons like guns, knives, poison, attacks and more. * His obsession is to start a war against other sides of the world, He probably sends his giant army to that place to invade it for the war. * Zorthenport was made after the Ford Model B is First Produced. * Zorthenport's weapons have infinite ammo. * Zorthenport has the ability to burn places with his laser attack. * Zorthenport's phrase 2 titan has a power than can pump fire and magma with his hands. * Zorthenport's phrase 2 titan has an atmosphere mostly made out of carbon dioxide, even inside. * Zorthenport is extremely and incredibly powerful than any supervillain in the observable universe. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Characters